


Little Miracles

by MsBogginsandStayAtHomeSmaug



Series: Little Miracles [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Fluff, Kits, M/M, Mpreg, father bunnymund, flower names, mother jack frost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBogginsandStayAtHomeSmaug/pseuds/MsBogginsandStayAtHomeSmaug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny and Jack have been together for five years after the battle with Pitch. Jack goes to see North due to feeling sick for a while and finds out that he is pregnant. Join Aster and Jack in the throws of Pooka pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I know this kind of fic has been over-done but I couldn’t help myself… And who doesn’t love Jackrabbit kits anyway?! Enjoy!  
> P.S. I’m horrid with accent writing, even Australian accent writing and I’m Australian :’) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Rise of the Guardians and its characters do not belong to me, only my OC’s.

** -Little Miracles- **

**JACK’S POV**

“You’re pregnant”

Those two words, that’s all it took to have me sitting there in the North Pole’s infirmary gaping like a fish in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening! How was this happening?!

“W-what, I’m what?” I had to ask, just to make sure.

“You are pregnant Jack!” said North again in his always jolly voice, also looking the part.

“Y-you’re joking right N-North? Please tell me this is j-just some p-p-prank to get back at me. What is actually making me sick?” my stammering was getting worse, I should probably try and stop that.

“No joke my friend. You are with child… or kit!” how could he be so damn happy about a male being pregnant with possible alien rabbits? Admittedly I could see the whole ‘bringing back the Pooka race’ thing, but the whole ‘male’ factor in it should’ve at least had a little concerned for my well-being.

“B-but North! I’m male, I can’t carry children! That’s impossible!” I practically screeched at the old Cossack.

“Ah but you can Jack, otherwise you wouldn’t be here with morning sickness” North told me. As if it explained everything, which it didn’t.

I just sat there dumb struck, thinking of how this could’ve happened. Maybe it was a spirit thing, but North would’ve explained that to me so it wasn’t that. Or maybe it was a weird Pooka thing that Bunny didn’t bother to explain to me… Bunny! What was Aster going to think? Would he be angry, sad, or would he be excited about another possible Pooka being born?

Calm down Jack. Everything will be fine, Bunny loves kids. That’s the whole point of being a Guardian right? But what if he didn’t want a child of his own? What if he didn’t want me anymore? There was so many aspects to face with this new development.

**BUNNYMUND’S POV**

If I was being honest with myself, I couldn’t be happier with my life. Even before the destruction of my race. I had a good life full of believers, a family in the other Guardians and of course a Mate in one Jack Frost.

I couldn’t help but smile when I thought of my Snowflake. Visions of memories floated behind my eyes with him and I; the good, the really good – I thought with a smirk – and the bad. To think that he was the bane of my existence only a short amount of time before the defeat of Pitch five years ago and now he was my life, my Mate and the air that I breathed.

I was brought out of musing when I felt a light nudge from one of the early bloomed googies and saw that he was trying to tell me something.

“What’s the matter lil’ mate?” I asked the blank egg.

He wiggled around and kicked out his legs then started to toddle of in the direction of the hut/burrow that resided in the Warren, my home. I got up and followed him to my burrow when I noticed that a hologram of North was waiting for me, which was probably why the googie came after me. I gave the little egg my thanks and watched him walk off again, then looked up to the jolly leader of our group.

“What’s up North?” I asked the Cossack.

“It is Jack Aster, he came to the infirmary today claiming he was sick” replied North in a serious manner.

“What’s wrong with ma Mate North, what happened?!” I demanded him. What happened to my Snowflake?

“Maybe it is better if you come to Pole. See for yourself old friend, I will see you at Pole” and that was all I got from the burly man.

In no time I tapped a hole into the ground and ran at neck-braking speed to get to the North Pole and see what was wrong with my Snowflake.

It only took me a matter of minutes until I was inside the Pole and at the front door of the infirmary. I barged my way inside, heading straight for where my Mate was sitting, who looked as though in a trans.

“Jack, Mate, what’s wrong Snowflake?” I gently asked my Mate where I sat down next to him, gently moving him to sit on my lap.

It seemed to bring Jack back into the present world and he looked at me with tear filled eyes, glistening from trying to hold the tears in. what on Earth could possibly have him so upset, what was wrong? It was really starting to worry me.

“H-hey Aster” Jack greeted me with my proper name, “Nothing is wrong, well I don’t think it’s too bad anyway. Really it should be good news but I don’t know, I’m just really confused and I don’t know what to do” the tears finally escaped their prison inside Jack’s eyes and started to fall down his pale face, blotching it in their path.

“Hey, hey, Jack. Calm down Snowflake, what’s the matter? If it’s not tha’ bad, what’s got ya this upset Mate?” my accent started to get thicker as I started to slightly panic at my Mate’s reaction.

“Well N-North sa-id that I-I was-s-s pr-pregnant” he tried to tell me through the tears and sniffling.

I couldn’t believe what Jack was saying, that he was pregnant with our kit. I didn’t think it was possible, not with a human male. It only ever happened with my race, male does that is. For this reason I couldn’t help but pick up my Snowflake and spun us around a couple of times, cackling almost madly with the news.

“Struth mate, really? We have a bun in the oven?” I asked him, just to make sure while my paws made their way down to his lower stomach, to where our kit was resting at.

“Yeah Aster, we do” he giggled at me once he got a hold of his crying.

………………………………………………….

MOODY

**BUNNYMUND’S POV**

I should’ve seen it coming, I really should’ve, but when you haven’t had to worry about pregnant does for as long as I have, well… Just cut me some slack. To be honest I didn’t expect him to follow my long-lost race’s behaviours when it came to pregnancy and that was stupid on my part. I suppose in hind-sight though, it helped North figure out if it was going to be a human or Pooka pregnancy, before the need of an ultrasound.

It was a typical day at the Warren, with me and Jack lounging in the long grass on one of the hills, when he all of a sudden became quite… aggressive towards me. He flew up from his resting place on my chest and put distance between us. Like I said, I should have seen it coming but I was worried for my Mate. I made my towards him, wanting to see what was wrong and to cuddle up next to him again when he started to growl. That sound made me stop in my tracks, I recognised that warning but it was too late and I was too close for his liking and he lashed out.

“Ack! Jack, I’m sorry! Ow Jack stop. I said I was so- ouch! Okay, okay I’m going!” I retreated from the sudden onslaught that was my Mate and his hormonal issues.

Let’s just say that that day and the rest of the week I sported some nasty looking scratches and bruises.

…………………………………………………………

CRAVINGS

**NO-ONE’S POV**

“Bunny” came a sickly sweet and stretched out voice of Jack Frost, echoing through the burrow that he and Bunnymund shared. He was shortly answered by the sound of soft paws making their way to their bedroom, with owner coming to see what his Mate wanted.

“Yeah Jack” called Bunny as he made his way over to his Mate laying in their nest, “What can I do for ya Snowflake?” he asked.

“Could you make another salad and get me the bottle of juice in the cooler please?” it might of sounded like a request but Bunny knew not to disobey his Mate’s demand, although he couldn’t help but ask himself.

“Isn’t this the fourth serving of salad you’d asked for Mate? And don’t forget this way _after_ dinner.”

“Eating for two remember Cottontail” came the cheeky reply.

A honk of a laugh came out of the giant lagomorph as he went to make another serving of salad for his Mate.

…………………………………………………..

SHOWING

**BUNNYMUND’S POV**

Mornings would be my favourite part of the day, especially with my frost sprite curled up next to me, like he was doing now. As usual he was still asleep next to me; I could feel the slow rise and fall of his chest as he calmly breathed in his sleep, a content smile on his beautiful face.

A smile of my own began to creep up onto my face as I thought about what today was going to entail. We were going to see our kit today for the first time, we were halfway through a Pooka pregnancy and we were finally going to see our little ankle biter. My hand subconsciously moved to considerable bump of my Mate’s stomach, rubbing where I knew Jack loved it and I wasn’t disappointed with the content sigh from him.

“Mmmmh Bunny leave me be” he mumbled out through the pillow and I chuckled at the adorable picture he made next to me.

“It’s time to get up Snowflake, we get to see our kit today” I mumbled back down to him, still drowsy with sleep myself.

“There has to be more than one, I swear. I’m too big for just one” he grumbled good-naturedly and I quietly laughed at his retort to our kit.

**JACK’S POV**

I had tears of joy in my eyes and as I glanced at Aster he did as well, we were currently looking at our baby, or should I say babies. I knew there was more than one in there, but I never thought of four. As I looked back at the screen though, I couldn’t care less of the number; it just meant more to love in my opinion.

“I told there was more than one Aster” I laughed wetly from my crying.

“Right you did Mate, right you did” Aster gave his own chuckle, emotion evident in his voice.

We shared a quick glance of love in each other’s direction and a chaste kiss before we both looked back at the little blobs on the screen that were our children.

……………………………………………………………………………..

BREASTS

**NO-ONE’S POV**

“Bunny?!” was the screech that came out of one distraught Jack Frost, causing his Mate to bolt into the bathroom in a panic only to see Jack staring in the mirror.

“What’s the matter Jack, what happened?” asked and urgent Aster, working glasses and apron still on by being interrupted from his work.

“I could stand the whole swollen thing and the aching, but this is just ridiculous and not right!” cried an upset Jack. Bunny moved his Mate around to face him and saw what Jack was so upset about.

“Awe Jack, Mate you knew this was gonna happen. How else were you gonna feed ‘em” said an understanding but slightly exasperated Aster.

“I know, but why now?! We still have a month to go at least” said a distressed Jack, looking down at his leaking nipples.

“Your body is getting’ ready for the kits Jack, so you _can_ feed them when it’s time” Aster calmly replied, putting his paws on Jack’s hips and chinning the top of his head to comfort him.

_‘It was almost over’_ thought both of them, in different degrees of emotion _‘we’re almost there, not much longer to go.’_

………………………………………………………………….

NESTING

**NO-ONE’S POV**

“Jack, what are you doing” the question was more of a reason to get Jack’s attention for Aster knew exactly what was happening to Jack and it gave him no end of excitement and amusement.

“What does it look like I’m doing ‘Roo? I’m making a nest for the babies” Jack said to Aster as if he was being blunt, grabbing random items of their belongings that were of a soft texture.

For the past week Jack had been scouring through their home, looking for only softest of things that had both parents scent on them. Things from the lounge room like he cushions from the couch, the blanket on the back, and even things like Bunny’s old clothing from his closet that he used wear in his hey-day. While it seemed to be the most important thing to Jack it brought no end of amusement and adoration for his Mate on Aster’s part.

“Do you really think the kits are gonna need my ‘rangs Jack? They’re not even soft mate” asked Bunny as he followed Jack into their bedroom, to where he was taking his boomerangs.

“Of course they do ‘Roo. I think they would like to hold their Daddy’s boomerangs, get them comfortable with them” Jack said to Aster with a pearly white grin on his face.

“Well as much as that might be true, can I at least keep my favourites on me? They can have some of the older ones I have, or the practice ‘rangs” Bunny implored, just so he could have his precious boomerangs back in his possession. After a moment of high contemplation Jack seemed to decide on his next choice of words.

“I suppose… As long as they get to have them when you’re not using them” Jack decaled to the Easter Bunny, not willing enough to completely relinquish the weapons.

“Alright Frostbite, deal” chuckled Bunny, giving Jack a peck on the cheek and letting him continue with his task at hand.

………………………………………………………………………..

AFTER BIRTH

**NO-ONE’S POV**

It had been a long day and night for both parents as one given birth to four kits and the other not being able to be of any help to his Mate and just wait it out. It was all forgotten though as soon as they were able to see and hold their precious burdens, cooing and fawning over the little creations they had made together from their love. Both were proud parents as they were given their children and either couldn’t be happier than right now, with their new, bigger family.

Both parents were currently lied out across the bed, watching the little ones sniffle and move around blindly; still not ready to open their eyes, such the norm of Pooka kits. One kit – the youngest – started to stray away from the others and slowly made her way towards his father.

“Now what are you doing my little Snowdrop” asked said father, picking up the kit and cradling her to his chest where she could hide in his ruff.

“There’s the first name, Snowdrop” said a tired but content voice, Jack.

“Another three to go” Bunny answered back absent minded, full attention still on the white kit.

“How about we name this little snuggler Jonquil” said blonde kit was snuggled in the side of Jack and had been there for some time.

“Sounds a beaut name. We could name the other buck Chrys?” suggested Bunny, looking at the kit that was of the exact colouring as him.

“Perfect name, and for his shadow there we can call her Delphinium, Delphy for short” said Jack.

That was all that was said for a few hours, and nothing really needed to be said. Everything was perfect for the family at that moment and nothing else mattered. Jack and Aster both watched as the litter all started to fall asleep with Jack following shortly after, the birth being a long and strenuous one. Bunny continued to watch them for what felt like forever but was for only a short time until he started to feel the call of sleep.

“Thankyou Jack, you couldn’t possibly know what you have given me, and I’ll make sure that I protect you and our kits til my dying breath, that I promise you” was the last thing that was said in the room, until everyone was asleep in the room for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> : I hoped you liked this one shot and that I get lots of reviews on what you thought of it. Each kit’s name was derived from a flower and I’ll write down the meaning of their names and there base colour for each kit.  
> Kits:  
> Jonquil (eldest) – blonde in colour and his name means ‘return my affection’. He is a buck   
> Chrys (second oldest) – same base colour as Bunnymund and his name is short for Chrysanthemum which means ‘everlasting’. He is a buck  
> Delphinium (third oldest) – she is of a black colour but shimmers a purple-blue colour in the sun. Her name means ‘big-hearted, fun, levity’. She is a doe  
> Snowdrop (youngest) – snowdrop is of a white colour and her name means ‘hope’. She is a doe


End file.
